What If I Stay
by SassyRaydorGirl
Summary: Mallory is injured, forcing James to re-evalute things in his life. Mallory/Bond "Take care of your body. It's the only place you have to live."
1. Chapter 1

**So I kind of caught the Bond/Mallory bug and I'm loving writing them, I just hope others are too.**

" _ **Take care of your body. It's the only place you have to live."**_

…...

 **Bond/Mallory**

…

James parked his Aston Martin in the underground parking bay before making his way up to the offices of MI6, entering to see Eve Moneypenny hard at work. Her head shot up when she felt a presence to see James eyeing her closely.

"James…you're back?"

"I seem to be." He smiled.

"Is it over."

"The Vasquez mission? Complete."

"I'm not sure Mallory was expecting you back so soon."

"Yes well…Tanner called me, told me what happened."

"Oh I see."

"Which hospital did they take him too?"

"The London Royal."

"Better get over there then." He said ready to leave.

"Actually James, he's in his office."

James stopped in his tracks before turning his attentions back to Eve.

"He's what."

"In his office."

"You're kidding right."

"Nope, he discharged himself late last night. When I came in first thing he was already at his desk."

"Bill said that the guy who stabbed him just missed his lung and that he was lucky to get away with a small puncture which would heal without surgery."

"That's correct."

"Well shouldn't he still be in hospital?"

"He should be but he's refusing to go back. I did consult the doctor who was dealing with him and he said that if he promised to take some time off and relax at home that he'll make a full recovery."

"And he's in there because?"

"He's M, it must be a thing with them…they refuse to listen to doctors orders…like someone else I know."

"Yeah well we're not talking about me, we're talking about the Head of MI6…he's more important."

"Is he?" She smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"He shouldn't be here; he's only doing himself more harm."

"Look, I know that and you know that but Mallory. I don't know what to say, he's stubborn. I've been keeping an eye on him and well…"

James noted the concern in Eve's tone.

"What."

"He's very pale, more than usual. He won't eat anything I give him."

"What's he doing?"

"He has Q trying to trace the man who attacked him."

"How can he do that?"

"He knows him."

"He…he knows the man who stabbed him…who is it?"

"Well that, he won't delve in too…all I know is that it's someone he use to know back in his days with SAS."

"Do me a favour, contact Q and tell him that anything he finds on this guy, to contact me personally. No more calling M okay."

"Mallory won't like it."

"I don't care; right now…he needs to rest before he has a relapse. I'm not losing another M."

…

Eve watched James step in to Mallory's office without knocking; rolling her eyes at the wrath he'd probably receive. Mallory was on the phone with the PM when his door opened and James walked in, his face a blank expression.

"Yes Sir, of course. I'm more than ready to be back to work…it was nothing, yes…mountains out of mole hills absolutely. Very well Sir, good day."

Mallory put the phone down before turning his attentions to James who had moved closer to the desk, and was now eyeing his up and down carefully.

"I wasn't aware you were due back quite so soon Bond."

"Yes well, something came up."

"How did the mission go?"

"Better than expected, the weapons have been returned in tack to the US government."

"Death toll?"

"Six, it couldn't be helped…they won't be missed."

"Kaden Vanquez, what about him?"

"A few bullet holes, but he's behind bars. Probably safer if he had died."

"Well you can't kill everyone."

"Really, I thought that was who I was."

Mallory looked up from his report on his desk and smiled.

"Your licence to kill isn't all of you, remember that."

"Yes Sir." He smiled.

James watched the way Mallory tried to shift in his chair, the discomfort on his features growing deep. James shook his head before coming around to Mallory's side of the desk and leaned against it.

"Bond what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Using my initiative…you shouldn't be here." His tone soft.

"I'm perfectly fine."

"You were stabbed, you're lucky you're not dead."

"How do you even know about that?"

"I have my sources."

"Eve?"

"No but I'm not telling you who…you need to rest Sir."

"It will take more than a flesh wound to stop me."

"Your lung has a small puncture and without proper relaxation it could get worse, it needs time to heal."

"Are you a doctor now?"

"Just well informed."

"Well as I said I'm fine."

Mallory began to get angry and got to his feet too quickly and ended up doubled over, the pain searing his side as he grabbed it. James was on his feet, his arm coming around Mallory's waist subconsciously steadying him as he took a few deep breathes. He waited patiently for him to regain his composure before helping the older man to sit back down. James knelt down and looked in to his eyes, nothing but concern showing.

"M please…let me drive you home; you are in no condition to be working. You're ready to pass out."

"It's nothing, I'm fine."

"We've already lost one M…I'll be dammed if we lose another, please."

"All this work…"

"Bill can take over and Eve's here to help him if he needs it, you'll be no good to anyone if you drop dead."

All Mallory could do was agree as James helped him to his feet before making their way to the outer office. Eve put the phone down immediately when she saw the fine sheet of sweat on Mallory's forehead and the way James stayed close to him.

"Oh my god, I knew it. I knew you shouldn't have come in, you should be in the hospital…I'm calling them right now and we…."

"Moneypenny I…"

"Eve it's okay, he'll be fine."

"Look at him James, he's not fine."

"I'm going to take him home, Bill will take over the running of this place until he's well and I'm sure you'll help him."

"Of course I will."

"Thank you Moneypenny…it's gratefully appreciated." Mallory said, trying to smile.

"If you need anything you call alright."

"I will, I'm sorry for worrying you."

"Don't be, you're not the first." She stated, eyeing James.

"Come on Sir, my cars downstairs."

Mallory walked a head a little as Eve held James back.

"You make sure a doctor takes a look at him, I mean it James…please."

"I'll see to it…I promise."

"I'll check up later."

"I don't doubt that, see you later."

…

James drove as carefully as he could, being careful of pot holes and speed bumps in and around London so as not to cause Mallory anymore pain. James pulled up outside Mallory's residence, his eyes wide when he saw the size of the place.

"Wow, and I thought M's place was huge."

"It's not that big, it's actually apartments, I'm the top floor."

"Please say there's a lift?"

"There's a lift. Here, the remote for the garage, there's parking round the back."

James took the remote and waited for the gates to open before driving through and in to the garage. He parked safely and got out before coming around to help Mallory who was struggling.

"You okay, here…lean on me."

"God this is humiliating, I feel like an old man."

"Don't talk rubbish, you're injured and anyway, that's what I'm here for…to protect you. I won't fail twice."

Mallory was about to respond when James suddenly changed the topic of conversation as they made their way to the lift and up to Mallory's apartment. He handed James the key and leaned heavily against James as he opened the door and went inside.

"Nice place, here…let me help you with your jacket."

James turned him around slowly and removed his jacket, hearing a gasp from him.

"M?"

"I'm okay, thank you Bond."

"Lounge this way?"

Mallory nodded as James helped him through and eased him on to the couch, an exhausted breath escaping Mallory's lips before he closed his eyes briefly.

"Do you have any painkillers?"

"In the kitchen."

"Right, I'll get your pills and some water and then you can try and get some sleep okay."

"Fine…Bond?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, I know you still haven't accepted me as M but thank you."

James could only smile as he looked towards the kitchen.

"Back in a moment."

…

To Be Continued… _**  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

…

Q was busy working in his domain when he heard the lift and Bill and Eve walked out towards him.

"Ahhh Moneypenny…Tanner…just in time."

"Well you said you found something." Bill said.

"Mmmmm, I managed to trace the suspect…quicker than I thought actually, where's Bond?"

"Oh he drove M home; he should never have been here." Eve stated.

"Quite right, right then...our suspect is Victor Schumacher, he worked with M during his time with the SAS in the seventies, and he was a mentor to M by all accounts. He turned to alcohol when they lost one of their team in an ambush; William Denton was 33 years old, killed immediately. Schumacher use to be one of the boys, always up for a good time. Since his exit from the SAS he has become Quiet and reserved, with loner tendencies. He's very private and keeps himself hidden. He has trouble with his feelings and tends to be unemotional. He has been described as a risk-taker who lives in the moment. Back in the day he was described as being loyal to peers and own value systems, but not overly concerned with respecting laws and rules if they get in the way of getting things done. He's not comfortable in unfamiliar situations however he has no problem with drawing attention to himself, as stabbing M has proved. His drinking cost him his family, his wife and two children whom he doesn't even speak to anymore."

"Does he blame M for this?" Eve asked.

"M reported him to their superiors, he nearly cost another officer his life when he failed to check security details and a bomb went off, the young man affected lost a leg because of it."

"Name?" Bill asked.

"Simon O'Connor, who went on to be an IT specialist, he's married with 3 small children and a very beautiful wife, Jessica. He didn't hold himself back, good on him."

"Thanks Q…any idea where he's staying?"

"Have I ever failed you…he's staying at a log cabin, located just outside of London, 40 minutes away to be exact."

"Does he know we're tracing him?"

"What do you think?"

"Thanks Q; I'm going by later to check on M, I'll fill James in." Eve smiled.

"I better let the PM know we found him…thanks Q."

"Not a problem Mr Tanner, Eve…give M best won't you"

"I will, see you later."

…

James came though with Mallory's pills and noticed his eyes closed, he carefully placed them on the table along with a glass of water.

"Mmmm." Mallory stirred.

"Hey, your pills…can you sit up." James asked, taking a seat beside him.

James could see he was having a little trouble so carefully put his arm around his waist and helped him slowly sit up before handing him his pills and water. He watched the older man winced as he swallowed them before handing the glass back to James.

"Thank you Bond."

"Not a problem…did you really think you could last the day behind your desk, really?"

"I don't like giving in."

"It's not giving in; it's taking time to recuperate."

"That's rich."

"Yeah I know, Eve more or less said the same thing to me."

"Two peas in a pod."

"Something like that. So, do you fancy telling me who did this to you…Eve said you knew the man who did it."

James watched the way Mallory's eyes closed tightly before releasing a shaky breath.

"His names is Victor Schumacher, he was my mentor during my time with the SAS."

"You looked up to him?"

"Very much so."

"What happened?"

"We were doing a patrol of the grounds one night and we were ambushed, it got out of hand and one of us lost our lives…his name was William Denton, he was only 33 years old…so young. Victor blamed himself, he began drinking more than usual. A month or so later Victor was doing a sweep of the perimeter; at least we thought that's what he was doing. It turned out he hadn't even bothered to check, found the bottle more important. One of the boys Simon O'Connor, he was doing his daily rounds when he stepped on a bomb, he lost his leg. Lost his leg because Victor couldn't be bothered to do his job correctly."

"I'm Sorry Sir."

"Oh for god sake but out the Sir would you."

"So you reported him?"

"Right away, he was dismissed immediately. That didn't stop him drinking, when he returned home he only got worse to the point where he began hitting his wife, eventually she asked me for my help. I got her and her two daughters out of there as soon as I could; he lost his family, his home, his job…all because of me."

James wasn't use to seeing the broken side of Mallory which unnerved him yet he couldn't help but want to offer comfort to the older man. James placed a warm hand on Mallory's back as Mallory turned to face him.

"None of what happened was your fault, you did the right thing. You could replay that moment over and over again in your mind and you'd still do the same thing because you're an honest man and you honour your country no matter what."

Nobody knew who had initiated it but their lips touched, it felt strange to feel another mans lips on his, they were rougher than a woman's yet his skin felt just as soft under James hand as he cupped his face. The knock at the door startled them both, Mallory flinching from the sound.

"You okay, more pain?"

"It's fine Bond…get the door."

Mallory attempted the smallest of smiles as James got up to answer the door.

"Eve."

"Evening, I brought food for you both…I assumed he wouldn't have stocked the fridge."

"Erm no…come on in."

James took the bag from her as she walked though to see Mallory sitting a little uncomfortably on the couch.

"Good evening Sir."

"Eve…how nice to see you."

"I wanted to stop by on my way home, see how you were."

"I'm feeling a lot better thank you."

"Just remember to take as much time as you need, Bill's handling things."

"Eve brought dinner."

"Oh, you shouldn't have."

"It was my pleasure."

"Eve could you maybe help me with the food."

"Sure, happy too."

"You don't have to leave the room to talk about me you know."

"Don't flatter yourself Sir." James joked.

Eve stood looking between the two before fallowing James in to the kitchen. She stood at the counter and watched James closely.

"What?"

"What's going on?"

"I don't follow."

"You and Mallory, it was a little….strange in there."

"It's nothing Eve."

"It was something, come on tell me. You know it won't go any further. He is alright."

"What, oh yeah no he's fine don't worry."

"Well then."

James closed the kitchen door before turning back to Eve.

"Something happened before you arrived."

"What do you mean?"

"I kissed him."

Eve tried to keep a neutral expression but began laughing almost immediately.

"Will you keep it down?"

"Oh I'm sorry James but practical jokes are not your strong suit."

"Will you stop…I'm serious."

Eve could see James wasn't laughing and stopped herself.

"You really kissed him."

"I don't know what happened, he was telling me about what happened when he was in the SAS and his mentor and then I don't know…we kissed."

"Who initiated it?"

"Who initi…I have no idea, literally no idea. What do I do?"

"Oh my god, James Bond having an emotional crisis…never thought I'd see the day."

"Eve…" He warned.

"Look we can talk about that later, the reason I'm here is about Mallory's old mentor."

"Oh…"

"Q tracked him down; he's staying in some cabin in the woods just outside of London."

"Is he now?"

"James, leave it to us."

"Are you kidding me, he tried to kill our boss, you're seriously telling me to just leave it."

"You only have one job and that's to look after M, leave Schumacher to us."

"I want him for what he did."

"James…"

"Look, I'm going…you can't stop me."

Eve was about to respond when they heard a crash coming from the lounge, a concerned look shot between them as James rushed out to see Mallory lying face down on the floor.

"Oh my god, EVE…call an ambulance…NOW."

Eve was on her phone in seconds while James gently turned Mallory over to see a red patch appearing under his shirt.

"Oh god, M come on…don't do this to me, not now."

"James, ambulance is on it's way."

"Eve get me some towels, I need to stem the bleed."

Eve rushed out and returned with towels from the kitchen, James grabbing them and pressing them to Mallory's side, a small groan escaping his lips.

"Bond…."

"It's okay, try not to speak…you're going to be okay I promise…I'm not leaving you."

Eve watched the way James took care of Mallory, the worry and concern on his face and he held on tightly to Mallory's hand. In that moment, Eve knew that their conversation they had in the kitchen was indeed true.

…

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews so far, I'm glad you all approve of the pairing. I'm getting more attached to them every day.**

…

 **Chapter 3**

…

Eve was sitting quietly as James paced before her, the worry etched on his face and doctors and nurses continued to work around them.

"James, why don't you sit down?"

"I can't, I'm too worried".

"I'm sure he'll be just fine".

"How can you say that, you saw the blood? He should have stayed in the hospital…I never should have been taking care of him. What was I thinking, I'm no nurse, and all I'm good for is hurting people."

"Hey, come on…don't say things like that. You took extremely good care of him."

"Yeah, then why is he back in here then."

Eve was about to respond when the doctor who was attending to Mallory approached them.

"Mr Bond?"

"How is he?"

"He's doing a lot better."

"What happened doctor?" Eve asked.

He has a small infection in his wound, he would have been complaining of a little more pain than he probably should have with his injury."

"He was in pain but he wasn't complaining, insisting he was fine…typical M." James stated.

"We've given him some pain relief and we've repaired his stitches, he's able to go home now."

"Are you sure? What if he has another relapse?"

Eve could sense the worry in James voice, his face not giving much away.

"I can always stay with him if you don't feel able too James."

"What…no. I can do this, I just want to be absolutely sure he should be going home, I don't want him at risk."

"He'll be fine Mr Bond, I promise and here….you can always call me…day or night if you feel something isn't right." He smiled, handing James his card.

"Thank you, I will. Can I see him?"

"Of course, first door at the end of the hall…I need to do my rounds, as I said, call if you need anything."

Thank you doctor?"

"Lambert, Doctor Lambert." He smiled.

"Thank you Doctor Lambert."

Eve stood up and looked at James before smiling a little at him.

"So, would you like me to stay or…"

"No, no it's fine…you should probably get off, let Bill and the others know he's okay…I can take it from here."

"Very well, look about what you were telling me before this happened."

"Forget it, it was probably nothing anyway, just a moment."

"Moments mean everything James, don't pretend it didn't happen. You've been through a lot in the last year or so and losing M the way we did, I know it affected you a lot more than you let on. If there's a chance of something with Mallory and he feels the same, don't deny one another what you really want. You only get so many chances in life; if you don't take them…it's a long time to be unhappy."

"I'm not the best when it comes to relationships Eve; I haven't been in a relationship that lasted longer than a few months, if that."

"Then perhaps it's time for a change in your life, it had to happen some time and perhaps Mallory's the right one to change with, the way you've been with him lately, you've come a long way since M's death…you finally accepted him, clearly in more ways than one." She joked.

"I don't want to mess this up."

Eve moved closer and kissed his cheek before pacing her hand on his chest and looked at him.

"You won't know what will happen unless you're prepared to take the chance, live your life James…with whom ever you wish, we won't judge, you know that."

"This isn't who I thought I was."

"We never know who we really are until we're tested, go see him…look after him and discover one another."

"Thanks Eve."

"I'll let the others know he's okay and if you're both hungry when you get home, just heat up that Chinese okay."

"I will, keep me updated yeah."

"Don't worry, I will. I'll call you later, bye James."

James hugged her before watching Eve walk away.

…James stood in the doorway of Mallory's room, watching the older man closely as he shifted in the bed, a grimace on his face.

"Don't go over doing things Sir, you know what happened the last time." James smiled, as Mallory looked up at him.

"Bond, I thought you'd gone."

"Nope…just going over a few things with your doctor."

James stepped further in to the room, coming over to Mallory's bed…debating whether or not to sit on the edge of the bed. Mallory looked up at him to see hesitation on his Agent's face.

"It's alright, you can sit…I won't bite."

James eyed him closely before taking a seat on the bed, before looking up at his boss.

"So…how do you feel Sir?"

"A lot better than I was a few hours ago."

"How many times did I ask you if you were okay?"

"Bond I…"

"You said you were fine, that you weren't in that much pain…I'm here to take care of you, if you're having pain then you tell me…don't hide it from me."

Mallory could sense the slight anger in James voice as he spoke, running a hand through his hair he tried to sit up a little straighter.

"I'm sorry, you're right…I ought to have told you, please accept my apology."

"Done, now look, Doctor Lambert said you're allowed to go home…providing you take things easy and if you have any more pain, I've to phone him immediately."

"Very well."

"I'll wait outside while you get dressed…unless you need a hand too…"

"I think I'm perfectly capable of dressing myself, but thank you…I won't be long."

James was about to get up when Mallory placed a hand on his wrist, stopping him.

"Look, about what happened earlier…with us…before we were interrupted."

"We'll talk about that later okay, let's get you out of here and back in the comfort of your own home first."

Mallory felt James give his hand a gentle squeeze before getting up and leaving the room.

…

"So, he'll be alright?"

"The doctor wants him to take things east for a few weeks but he will make a full recovery."

"Thank god for that, I couldn't imagine MI6 losing another Head so soon."

"No…I don't think James would have coped either."

"What's James got to do with it?" Bill asked.

"Oh nothing, forget it."

Eve got up from her desk, pretending to look busy. Bill watched her closely and felt the sudden awkwardness.

"What's going on Eve?"

"I told you…it's not…."

"Right nothing….but, it's something."

"Leave it Bill."

"Oh come on, you know I won't tell anyone…what's happened."

"Let's just say that James has discovered a personal realization and it's unnerving him just a little."

"What are you….oh?" He said, clicking when he Eve's eyes went wide.

"Don't tell anyone, will you, it's for them to work out between them."

"Is it a thing with him and the heads of MI6?"

"We know he loved the previous M but I think he saw her more as a mother fig…"

"Eve no, he loved her….truly loved her. Trust me; I was around all the years you weren't."

"But he never told her…why?"

"She was married, and when Arthur died three years ago, she closed herself of from…well everyone. It took her a long time to recover from the loss, I know James dropped by her place now and again to keep an eye on her, make sure she was looking after herself."

"Breaking in or welcomed."

"What do you think?" He laughed. "She was always angry at him when he did it but I think deep down she was comforted by the fact that he cared about her. I'm not sure when she began to feel the way he did for her, but you could see it…the way she looked at him, protected him from the PM, she'd do anything for him, she never would for any other Agent but James…I think she loved him just as much as he loved her."

"And both too stubborn to tell one another."

"And now it's too late."

"I do hope he doesn't let this moment pass him by, I know it's stupid but I do worry about him, he's spent so much of his life alone."

"If it's meant to happen it will, but neither you nor I can do anything…it has to be down to them."

"You're right, I know you are."

"Do fancy something to eat, it's late and I haven't eaten all day?"

"You know what, I would love too."

Bill extended his arm to Eve, who took it willingly and allowed Bill to lead her out.

…

James unlocked the front door and helped Mallory inside, the heat hitting them when they entered the hallway. James closed the door behind them and stayed close to Mallory as he walked slowly to the sitting room and tried to sit down.

"Here, let me help you Sir."

"Bond would you please stop." He grimaced as James slowly lowered him down to the sofa.

"Sorry, Gareth."

"That's better."

"Now, are you hungry…you should eat something."

"I wouldn't mind a sandwich; I don't think I could stomach Chinese this late at night."

"Cheese and tomato okay?"

"Perfect….James before you do that, do you think we might have that chat."

James stopped dead, turning to face the older man.

"Gareth I…"

"Please, sit down."

James nodded before taking a seat beside Mallory, turning to face him.

"About earlier, I got a little emotional I suppose when I talked of Victor and I'm not entirely sure who made the first move but I'm sorry…it was unprofessional and I…."

"God you sound just like her." James laughed, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry…who?"

"Olivia…the slightest hint of any feelings were always unprofessional."

"James I…"

"Do you regret what happened between us earlier this evening, yes or no…straight answer?"

"Straight answer…then I would have to say no, no I don't regret it."

James looked up into Mallory's eyes, making the older man pay attention.

"I don't regret it either, a friend told me today that you only get so many chances in life…other than Olivia, there isn't many people I allow to get too close to me, but I allowed you too get close…closer than I ever imagined I could. There's something about you, something I'm drawn to and I can't even begin to explain it, but I want too."

Mallory felt the way James lay his hand on his thigh before he leaned in close and placed a chaste kiss to Mallory's lips.

"For now…allow me to look after you while you get better and we'll see what happens, is that okay with you?"

"It sounds like a very good idea."

"Good, why don't I go make you that sandwich then?"

"That would be good, thank you."

"I won't be long."

James got up and made his way in to the kitchen, leaving Mallory sitting on the couch, the heavy feeling in his chest leaving him.

…

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

…

James leaned against the kitchen counter and dialed Eve's number, waiting a few moments before she answered.

"James…is everything alright?"

"Yeah, don't worry he's fine…where are you…it sounds crowded?"

"Oh, I'm grabbing a quick bite with Bill."

"Oh yeah, date is it?"

"No, just dinner…what did you want James."

"What you said to me earlier…about nobody judging me if something were to happen with Gar…Mallory."

"I meant every word."

Eve looked up to see Bill sitting back down at their table and placing a glass of red wine in front of her.

"Who's on the phone?" He whispered.

Eve mouthed James name before turning her attentions back to the troubles man on the other end of the phone.

"James, what's happened?"

"When we got back to his place he wanted to talk about our earlier kiss."

"Okay…and?"

"He apologized Eve, he said it was unprofessional of him to do so."

"Unprofessional…now where have we heard that before."

"That's exactly what I said, as soon as he'd said it, I heard her voice."

"You want this don't you…you want Mallory?"

"I can't believe me of all people is actually saying this…but yes…I do want this, I haven't felt this strongly for someone since she died Eve."

"Are you still with him?"

"Yes…at the moment however I'm hiding out in his kitchen making him a sandwich."

"You're making…okay you are becoming a little to domesticated for me, you're scaring me."

"It's a sandwich Eve."

"Still…look, go talk to him…he's probably just as scared as you are you know."

"You think?"

"Probably more so…he is the Head of MI6, I don't know the rules on inter-office relationships inside MI6 but I'd say he'd have a hell of a lot more to lose."

"I don't want him risking his job."

"Talk to him James, go give the man his sandwich…he'll be starving by now."

"Thanks Eve, I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes."

"You're welcome and good luck."

Eve hung up and looked up to see Bill watching her closely as she placed her phone on the table.

"Is he okay?"

"James? He'll be fine."

"And M?"

"They'll both be fine, when they admit their feelings."

"I can't believe it you know…James Bond is the last man I'd ever expect too…well you know."

"I know what you mean but…the heart wants what the heart wants right, and I'm happy for them. I just hope they don't bugger it up."

"Only time will tell I guess."

"Mmmm, come on…we better go…we have a big day tomorrow."

"Did you him…that we're going after Schmacher?"

"I told James we'd tracked him down but I didn't tell him we were going tomorrow to bring him in."

"Why not?"

"Because he's James and when someone close to him gets hurt he'll go all 007 on us and I wouldn't want to be on the end of James anger, would you."

"Fair point."

And anyway, as things go right now…he's where he needs to be."

"Agreed, come on then…I better get Cinderella home before the clock strike twelve."

"Such a comedienne." She laughed as Bill escorted her out.

…

James stood gathering his thoughts for a few minutes before picking up the plate and making his way back in to the sitting room. Mallory was flicking through the news channels as James took a seat beside him and passed him his plate.

"Aren't you having one?"

"Not very hungry…maybe later." He smiled.

Mallory took the plate before turning off the TV as James watched him.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Of course I did, we talk…remember."

"Right of course."

Mallory put his plate on the table, making a small pained face before turning to James.

"You okay?" James asked, concerned.

"Just a little stiff, I promise I'm okay."

"Thank god for that…I meant what I said earlier you know…I don't regret what happened."

"I don't regret it either."

"Well that's a good sign; we both wanted it to happen."

"You've never been with a man have you James?"

"Once…a very long time ago."

"Because you wanted too?"

"Not quite…I'd be lying if I said it was. I used him to get the information I needed."

Mallory looked down at his hands as James spoke, looking back up suddenly when James took tight hold of his left hand.

"That's not how it is with you…I'm not doing this to manipulate you. When Eve called me and told me what had happened to you...I…It was like déjà vu, all the painful memories of Olivia's death came flooding back."

"I wasn't aware you cared so much."

"Truthfully, I wasn't either until you were hurt. I know the kiss was something neither of us planned but at least we both agree that we don't regret it."

"We do."

James smiled before leaning in gently and kissing the older man, Mallory felt himself melt in to the kiss as his hand came up behind James neck, pulling him closer…he let out a small his of pain as he moved a little too quickly.

"Careful, we don't want you back in a hospital bed now, do we."

"I have to say, I prefer my own."

"So would I."

Mallory pulled back to see a small glint in James bright blue eyes.

"James I…"

"I was kidding, well…more or less. You are in no condition for extra curricular activities right now. I wouldn't rush you, even if you were well."

"It's not that I don't want too, it's just…"

"I suppose my reputation leaves a cloud."

"I know you only do it as part of your job but…"

"You don't know me well enough to truly trust me…its okay really, I get it."

"I just need to learn more about you, I want to know about your relationship with Olivia, your childhood…I want to know the real James Bond…is that okay?"

"It's more than okay, this is as new to me as it is to you. I'm more than happy to take things as slowly as you wish."

"Thank you." He smiled.

"Allow me to do one thing tonight?"

"Very well." Mallory eyes him curiously.

"Get yourself as comfortable as you can here and just allow me to hold you…is that okay with you."

"It's more than okay James…"

Mallory shifted with help from James before leaning in to the cushions, James arm coming around his shoulder as his head rested against James arm.

…

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone so far for all the wonderful reviews, I never thought I'd return to writing Bond after Judi's departure but here I am. Who knew I'd end up shipping Bond/Mallory, certainly not me but loving them.**

…

 **Chapter 5**

…

Mallory walked through to the kitchen to the smell of scrambled eggs, and James standing with his back to him at the stove. He walked over to James, dressed in jeans and a black v neck jumper, looking far more casual than he normally was.

"Good morning." He smiled.

"Morning." James smiled, leaning in to kiss him. "I didn't hear you get up. I was going to bring this through to you." James smiled at him.

"Breakfast in bed? Well now I do regret getting dressed."

"Perhaps tomorrow instead?"

"I'd like that."

"Take a seat, I'll bring it over."

Mallory did as he was instructed and took a seat at the breakfast table as he watched James dish up the scrambled eggs and placed the plate in front of him.

"Tea or coffee?"

"Tea would be nice, but look you cooked I'll get it."

"No, you stay where you are. I'll get it; it's what I'm here for."

Mallory decided it was best not to argue with the younger man and instead began eating his eggs as he watched James prepare his tea before bringing it over to him and took a seat. James ate a few forkfuls of his own eggs before taking a large drink of coffee and looked up to see Mallory watching him.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just…strange."

"Strange how?"

"I don't think in the whole time I've known you, which hasn't been that long I know but…I've never seen you look so relaxed…at peace."

"I know what you mean, it does seem strange not being out in the field, gun in hand."

"Are you desperate to get back out there, because you really don't have to be he…"

"Stop…I don't want to be out there. I want to be here…with you, okay?"

"Okay…so, what did you have in mind for today?"

"Well I was thinking we night go for a small walk, nothing to strenuous…your doctor would kill me, unless you don't feel up to it and you must be honest with me if you don't."

"Actually I feel a lot better than I did yesterday. I think I could manage a walk."

"Good." He smiled.

"But first I was wondering if there was something you might do for me?"

"Oh…what's that?"

"Tell me about the day you feel in love with her?"

"With…Olivia?"

"Yes."

"Okay." He said, setting down his cup. "I don't know where to begin, I guess it happened a week after the Casino Royale case…it was so funny…the minute I'd stepped in to her office I could see she was mad."

…

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Is she in Tanner?"_

" _Oh she's in, and If I were you…I'd tread very carefully, she's not happy."_

" _Thanks for the heads up."_

 _James entered M's office to see her finishing up a phone call, the look he received when he sat down was enough of a warning._

" _Yes, I'll do that Prime Minister…again, I'm very sorry for the mess. Oh don't worry; I'll see to it personally that he stays out of trouble. Yes Sir, goodbye."_

 _M put the phone down and looked up to see James smiling at her._

" _Well you can wipe that smirk right off your face for a start Bond."_

" _I'm sorry, was he hard on you? The PM?"_

" _Hard enough, I thought I told you to hold back, exactly what is the point in my being here if you disobey every order I give to you huh, tell me that."_

 _James stood up and came to stand beside her as she leaned against the desk._

" _I went over the top, I nearly got myself killed and I'm sorry."_

" _You're sorry, you're always bloody sorry. You nearly died James; you were so bloody preoccupied with Vesper that you hadn't noticed them spiking your drink. You died James, for one horrifying minute you died, you heart stopped beating god damn it."_

 _M got up from the desk, ready to walk away from him when he reached out and took tight hold of her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. He stood up and pulled her back slowly, she turned around to see James looking down at her, a genuine sorrow on his features._

" _M…I truly am sorry; I didn't mean to scare you."_

" _This is ridiculous, I don't even know why I'm so bloody mad, it's not like you haven't done this sort of thing before is it."_

" _True, but the difference is that you don't normally witness it for yourself, I didn't know you cared so much."_

" _Of course I care, you're my agent."_

 _James moved closer, his hand still gripping her wrist, lowering his head so that he could whisper in her ear._

" _I think I mean more to you than just your agent."_

" _You're crazy."_

" _Am I? I don't think so, tell me the truth…tell me the one thing I've always wanted you to say…say it M."_

" _What are you tal….."_

 _James cut her office in an instant as his lips covered hers, a small gasp escaping her lips but she didn't pull away from him, if anything she moved in closer, her arm coming up his back as he let the kiss intensify._

" _James…we can't do this."_

" _Don't; don't say something you don't mean. You wanted to kiss me just as much as I wanted too."_

" _I won't lie but I…."_

" _I love you M; surely you know that by now. You're the only woman I allow to boss me around, I'd gladly let you do it day and night."_

" _You can't love me; I'm an old woman James."_

" _You're not old, you're beautiful, talented…perfect and I want you…only you. Tell me you don't feel the same way and I'll walk away now but I need to hear you say it."_

" _James I…."_

" _You know, I never thought of you as a coward M…I guess I was wrong. You'll have my repost on your desk first thing tomorrow and I will apologise personally to the PM."_

 _James let go of M's wrist and made a move to leave her office, she held back silent tears before releasing a shaky breath and stopped him from leaving._

" _James don't go, please."_

" _I'm not hearing the words M, I'm not…."_

" _I love you too god damn it okay."_

" _Well, maybe not quite the way I thought I'd hear those words from you but I'll take what I can get." He smirked._

" _You're a cocky bastard, you know that."_

" _That's why you love me."_

" _I do…I do love you."_

 _James wrapped his arms around her waist before capturing her lips again._

" _Don't ever scare me like that again James, I couldn't bare it."_

" _I'll promise to think next time…for you."_

...

James returned to the table after clearing the plates, Mallory watching him intently.

"And that was it really, nothing big and romantic, just the truth. If I'd known it would be so straight forward, I'd have told her a hell of a lot sooner."

"But you told her, you had a good few years together…it's better than nothing."

"But I still lost her; I tend to lose everyone I love."

"If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times…her death… **was not** your fault, do you understand me."

Mallory reached out, taking hold of James hand, giving it a gentle squeeze as James looked up at him.

"It's hard sometimes but yes…I know it's not my fault, I suppose it just find it easier to blame myself. Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"If your life is ever in danger, don't let me…"

"If my life is ever in any danger, I'll make sure you're protecting me 24/7."

"Mallory I…"

"Only you James, I trust you no matter what…you're just going to have to deal with that." He smiled.

"Okay." He smield. "Shall we go for that walk?"

"I'll just get my jacket."

…

The log cabin was surrounded by agents, weapons at the ready just in case, Bill and Eve were at the back waiting for the signal that it was clear to go inside.

"I still think we ought to have told James we were coming here today, he won't be happy about this Bill."

"Can you imagine what he'd have done had he came alone…Schumacher wouldn't make it back to base I can tell you that. We're doing this to protect not just Mallory but Bond too. If he's as close to Mallory as you say then well…you know how he handled anyone who tried to hurt M, it won't be any different this time around."

"I know you're right, I know."

"Mr Tanner…we're ready when you are, you just give the order."

"You have it…go."

Eve stayed outside as the agents ran in to the cabin, Bill following closely behind. All Eve heard was yelling and a single gun shot, and all she could do was wait."

…

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

…

Eve remained perfectly still; her weapon steady as she waited with baited breath for some sign that everyone inside was safe.

"TANNER…TANNER TALK TO ME….SOMEONE."

Eve began to make her way slowly up the few steps to the porch of the cabin, her hand shaking ever so slightly after being out of the field for some time. She opened the door slowly and made her way inside, her heart thumping in her chest. Just as she turned the corner, she spotted the men securing Schumacher, Bill standing behind them.

"Would it have killed you to answer me back there?" Eve said.

Bill turned around, as did a few of the other agents…a small smile on Bill's face.

"Sorry, got a little tied up."

"Is everything okay?"

"It's fine."

"He tried to make a run for it ma'am, but we got him."

"Take him back to MI6, secure him, we'll follow behind." Bill instructed.

As the men left, Schumacher stopped by Eve.

"I can't believe I missed, I was so close. He's not the perfect guy you all think he is you know, he got me discharged, cost me my family…that the kind of guy you wanna work for love."

"Take him away." Eve demanded.

As they dragged him out, Bill came over, his hand squeezing Eve's arm.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"It's alright, I'm just glad you're alive."

Bill gave her a reassuring smile before she leaned in and placed a chaste kiss to his lips, pulling away just as quickly.

"We should head back and we ought to phone James." She instructed.

Bill could only nod his head in agreement as he followed her back to the car.

…

There was a small park just down the road from Mallory's apartment, which was the perfect distance for their walk. James hadn't wanted anything to strenuous as the last thing he wanted was a relapse and have Mallory end up back in hospital. They walked slowly around the park, it was the school holidays and there were a few small children running around as well as a group of boys playing football a few feet away. James had his hand protectively on the small of Mallory's back as they walked along by the small pond near the play area.

"How are you feeling?" James asked.

"I feel the same as the last five times you've asked since we've been out."

"Sorry." James laughed.

"No I'm sorry, I know you're only looking out for my welfare…I never was a good patient." He said, turning to James.

"Well you're forgiven, why don't we have a seat for a few minutes."

"I could do with a breather, thank you."

They went over to the nearest bench and James helped Mallory to lower himself down on the seat, a small hiss escaping his lips.

"Just take it slowly." James instructed.

"I feel like such an old man right now."

"It won't be for long, soon you'll be back to your normal self, bossing everyone around you'll see."

"Is that what you think I do, spend my days bossing everyone around?"

"Hey, I was joking. Of course it's not, believe me I've seen first hand how demanding your job is…I didn't wish it on Olivia and I certainly don't wish it on you either. I see the stress in your face on tough days…so many times all I've wanted is to take it all away, to help you relax."

"Why did you never say anything to me before, about the feelings you had for me?"

"I suppose I was scared, I know…it sounds strange coming from me, James Bond scared…but I was. I didn't want to ruin the working relationship we'd developed and to be honest I was a little worried you'd be disgusted by it, push me away."

Mallory reached out to cover James hand, offering a small smile as James looked up at him. James phoned buzzed, interrupting the moment, seeing Eve's name on the screen as he lifted it to his ear.

"Eve, this is a surprise, what are you…."

Mallory watched as James face when from happy to angry in seconds, he's seen that look on James face many times in the past. He knew right away it had something to do with work by the way his eyes darted towards Mallory.

"James what is it?"

"Eve no way, I'm not letting that happen."

"James, let me talk to Moneypenny."

"With all due respect I don't think…"

"That's an order Bond."

James rolled his eyes before passing the phone to Mallory unwillingly, watching for any signs of distress in his face as he listened to Eve on the other end.

"When did this take place…I see. I would have been nice to be informed, I am still in charge. No Moneypenny it's fine, we're on our way."

Mallory hung up before passing the phone back to James who looked ready to explode.

"Are you crazy, you're suppose to be taking things easy, not going back to work to face the man who tried to kill you."

"He won't talk to anyone but me, how else are they going to get a confession."

"I could think of a few things that would force him to speak."

"Look, I know this isn't ideal but….needs must."

"My god you sound just like Olivia."

"Well I could think of worse things to be associated with, come on."

James helped Mallory to his feet, taking hold of his arm, forcing Mallory to turn to him. James closed the space between them and kissed him, not caring who was watching them before pulling back to look deep in to his eyes.

"You are sure about this aren't you?"

"Not really but he won't talk to anyone but me so I it doesn't look like I have much choice."

James removed his grip on Mallory's arm and instead put his hand on the older man's waist as they began to walk back to the apartment.

"We better get changed then." James said with his voice full of worry.

…

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

….

Eve and Bill were standing outside the interrogation room, watching Victor Schumacher as he drank their coffee and smoked cigarette and cigarette. Eve looked up when she heard the footsteps behind them to see James and Mallory walking towards them.

"Tanner…they're here."

Bill closed the file he was reading as he took a step beside Eve, both looking worried when they saw the look on James face.

"Sir…thank you so much for coming, I know the timing isn't exactly ideal." Tanner said.

"Ideal? That's a bloody understatement Tanner…what the hell did you think you were both doing…I asked to be called when you were going after him." James said, replying before Mallory had a chance to speak.

"James that's enough." Mallory warned.

"Like hell is it, if I…."

"BOND…I said enough."

Mallory took a step away from James and went to look though the glass at the man he used to call his mentor, his friend. James sighed before coming up beside him, his hand coming to lie on Mallory's back, warm to the touch.

"You know you don't have to do this don't you, he tried to kill you. Nobody would blame you if you just wanted to walk away from this."

Mallory turned and looked deep in to James eyes, the worry on James face showing Mallory just how much he cared for him.

"I'm not afraid of him James, not now. I'll be alright."

Without thinking James leaned in, bringing Mallory's lips close to his. Eve smiled as she watched the scene in front of her and trying not to laugh when she heard the gasp from Bill's lips.

"I promise I'll be careful. Tanner…shall we."

James let go of him reluctantly as he and Bill made their way in to interrogation. He stood at the window, never taking his eyes off Mallory the whole time.

"James…I'm sorry."

"So you should be, I gave you a direct order. You were to call me and only me when you were going after Schumacher."

"With all due respect…I don't report to you, I report to Mallory."

"The doctor ordered complete rest Eve, complete rest. NOT TO BE DRAGGED IN HERE WHILE HE'S STILL HEALING."

Schumacher looked up from the table when he heard the loud voice outside of the room, Tanner and Mallory glancing at one another.

"My my…someone's in trouble. Someone appears to care a great deal about you Gareth, close to him are you?"

Eve stood back as James moved away from the glass, running a hand over his face.

"Eve I'm sorry, I shouldn't be yelling at you."

"No you bloody well shouldn't. We were doing our jobs James, trying to catch the man who tried to kill our boss…our friend, the man you care about, remember that. If you'll excuse me, I have some calls to attend too."

James watched her walk off, before turning his attentions back to Mallory.

….

Victor Schumacher stared down Mallory, as the older man shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"You don't look too good Gareth, clearly not as fit as you once were."

"Yes well…getting stabbed will do that to a person."

"Stabbed…terrible when thing like that to happen isn't it?"

"Quite."

"Lose the boy."

Mallory glanced from Tanner to Schumacher and gave Tanner a signal to leave.

"Sir, are you sure. Bond won't like it."

"I think you're forgetting who runs this place."

"Yes but you…"

"I'll be fine Tanner, leave."

Tanner squeezed the older man's shoulder before leaving the room and finding James outside in the hallway, staring him down.

"Tanner, what the hell?"

"Well you heard him; I can't go against an order."

"When his life's at risk, yes…you can."

"Any trouble and we'll be in there like a shot."

"You damn right we will."

Tanner and James watched the two older men as Schumacher talked about the old days, all James could feel was anger at the man who tired to kill the man he'd come to love.

…

Mallory rubbed his side as the throbbing began, getting up slowly to walk around.

"Look Victor, as much as I've enjoyed reminiscing about the old days…you know why you're here."

"Do I, I was just enjoying a quiet drink in my cabin when I was ram raided by your colleagues. Just minding my own business, enjoying the peace and quiet when…"

"STOP, just stop. We both know it was you who stabbed me; I was alert during the attack lets not forget."

"What do you want…an apology."

"I want to know why, why now after all this time."

"Well…I suppose it doesn't really matter now. Alright I'll tell you, I've got nothing to lose."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"No you don't understand Gareth…you see, I'm dying. Liver cancer, my own fault…all that drinking. I suppose it was bound to catch up with me after all these years."

"But I don't understand, why try to kill me now."

"Don't see you foolish man…I have nothing to lose. I won't last the year, it doesn't matter what your organization does to me now, I don't care. The only thing I wanted to make sure of before I died was that you would pay for what you did to me and my family."

"This again, for god sake Victor…I didn't do anything to your family, you did all of that yourself. You're the one who drank yourself in to a stupor, you're the one who was never there for your wife and daughter and you're the one who caused the death of our friends, our comrades. Blaming me, that's the coward's way out and I refuse to accept responsibility for it."

James watched closely, waiting for the inevitable to happen.

"James, I don't want you to think we've been gossiping about you but…"

"You and Eve…never."

"About M."

"What about him."

"I think you know what I'm trying to say here."

James let out a long breath before turning his attentions to his friend.

"What do you want to know Tanner?"

"Well is it serious, with you and M. I have to be honest; I never took you for…"

"What, a queer."

"That's not what I was going to say and you know it. It's just you've never once shown an interest in men before and then M came along and…"

"I know, look I can't really explain it. Yes I resented the man when he first replaced Olivia but…without me even realizing it, he helped me over come her death. I never thought I would, he took his time with me…gave me the space I needed and over time, yes…I developed feelings for him. I thought they'd go away, thought it was just an infatuation but I was wrong."

"I'll be honest, I consider you a friend and to be fair…you're hardly known for your commitment when it comes to relationships."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm not saying anything as such, just…he's a good man, and he's been good to all of us…don't hurt him."

…

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

…

James turned to Bill and tried to suppress the smile he felt creep upon his lips.

"Tanner, I could never hurt him."

"It's strange; I always thought I'd be having this conversation with you concerning our previous Head, not Mallory."

"Honestly, so did I. I thought I'd break her down one day. I wasn't quick enough."

"You still miss her?"

"Everyday Tanner…everyday."

Bill was about to say something when James suddenly turned when he saw a flash in front of him, to see the table being pushed aside and Victor Schumacher pinning Mallory to the wall behind him.

"Oh shit." Was all James said, as he ran inside to Mallory's aid?

Bill's face fell as he rushed inside, pulling Schumacher away from Mallory as James stood between them, protecting Mallory as best he could. Mallory slid down to the floor, clutching his side as Bill got one of the guards from the gates to escort Schumacher back to his cell.

"I'll go and get the doctor." Bill said.

"I'm fine, really."

"I think the doc will be the judge of that, don't you."

James and Mallory were the only ones left in the room as James brought his hand around Mallory's waist and slowly helped him to his feet.

"You were right…I shouldn't have come today."

"Well, I hate to say I told you so but…it was never going to go the way you wanted."

"I know people out there would love to see me dead because of this job but him…I thought he'd be in my life forever, as a good friend."

"He took the wrong path in life, but that doesn't mean you have to feel guilty about that. You did nothing wrong except try to help his wife and child."

"It doesn't change what he turned in to."

"But not at your hands…only his own. Are you okay to walk?"

"Mmmm, I think so."

"We'll get the doc to look you over."

"I really don't…"

"No arguments…Sir."

…

Mallory felt like he'd been lying on the examination table for hours while Doctor Boyd checked him over and sorted out some of his stitches that had been pulled during the struggle.

"Okay, I think we're done now." She smiled.

"Thanks for your help Keira." James smiled.

"You are very welcome. Where is the prisoner now?"

"He's down stairs in the cells, where he'll stay for the time being."

"You know he's dying Sir, I checked him out myself when he arrived."

"Yes I know, lung cancer…he told me. He wouldn't survive the year."

"The year…he was a friend of yours Sir, yes?"

"That's correct." Mallory said, curiously.

"It's going to be less than a year I'm afraid."

"How much less?"

"Honestly, going by my calculations…he'll be lucky to make it to the end of the week."

"The week."

"Sir, he's riddled with the cancer and he's admitted to never taking the medication he was prescribed which would have slowed the cancer down."

"I see, well that's that then. Thank you Doctor Boyd."

"Try and rest up for the rest of the week…I beg of you."

"Don't worry Keira, I'll see to it that he does."

Keira left them alone while James helped Mallory back on with his shirt, buttoning it up for him as Mallory watched him closely.

"I can button my own shirt; I'm not a complete invalid."

James looked up at him, giving him a mischievous grin before leaning in to kiss him briefly.

"Allow me to look after you will you, and as for this place. You're not setting foot in here until you are given the all clear from the hospital, you got that."

"Understood."

"You ready to go?"

"Definitely."

…

Mallory stood by the graveside, as the heavy rain landed on him as he looked down at the resting place of the man who had tried to kill him. Suddenly the rain stopped thrashing on him, turning to his side to see James holding an umbrella over him.

"I'm sorry Gareth."

"Are you really?"

"Well, I'm sorry that you feel so upset about his death, but he can't hurt you anymore so for that, I'm grateful."

"He was such a good man once, someone you looked up to."

"So are you, and you're still here. You can continue to do the great work you do and be remembered for that when you're time comes. Look behind you."

Mallory did as James asked and turned back to the black car to see Victor's ex wife and daughters.

"If you hadn't intervened when you did, they wouldn't be here today. He's had ended up killing them, his wife…his daughters, you saved them from that life. You have so much to be thankful for and nothing to feel guilty about…remember that."

Mallory turned to James, wrapping his arm around him before kissing him, whispering a thank you to him as leaned against him.

"Mum, who are those men at dad's grave?" the 12 year old asked.

"The taller man, that's Gareth Mallory. He worked with your father during his army days, he's a good man. He's the one who sends you the money every birthday for you girls."

"That's Gary." The older one said.

"That's Gary sweetheart."

"He was dad's friend." The younger one asked.

"Once, a very long time ago, when you were little. Dad wasn't well back then and he hurt us, Gareth saved us. Took us to safety, he looked out for us."

"If he hurt us then why is he here for dad?"

"Because Chloe, he was a good friend once, he tried very hard to save your father but he didn't want to be saved and he just wants to say goodbye in his own way."

"I think I remember him." Anna said.

"Well you should, when he came to the house with your father back in the day you used to call him Uncle Gary."

"I did, why doesn't he come around anymore?"

"I think it's painful, he blames himself for you both not growing up without your father around."

Anna released herself from her mother's grasp and made her way over to where James and Mallory were standing.

"Uncle Gary."

Mallory turned around to see Anna behind them, a faint smile on her face.

"Anna…god look at you…you're all grown up."

"I'm 16."

"Yes, I know you are."

Anna suddenly moved forward, wrapping her arms around Mallory's waist. He made a small hiss of pain; James mouthing "are you okay" in his direction as he did so. Nodding his head, his arm came around Anna who was crying silently.

"I'm so sorry about your father Anna." He whispered.

"It's okay, he did it to himself. I remember how much he drank back then, Chloe doesn't but she's still a kid. I know you saved us from him."

"I did what was necessary."

"Mum says you shouldn't blame yourself, I agree with her. You did what you had too to protect us."

"Thank you Anna, I needed to hear that."

"Mum's laying on a buffet at the house, will you come. Your boyfriend can come too." She smiled.

"We'd like that."

"Great, I'll tell mum, oh and hey…now that we don't have a dad anymore, maybe you could come around more…I miss you."

Anna smiled as she turned to go back to the car, Mallory's smile fading as tears appeared in his eyes.

"Hey, it's okay."

"I should never have stopped visiting them."

"Well now's your chance to make it up to them. Give them a man in their lives to look up too, be a part of their lives…see them grow up in to what I'm sure will be very beautiful young women. Be their Uncle Gary again."

"I'd like that."

"Come on, let's get back…this rain's never going off today and I'm starving."

James hand was firmly on Mallory's back as they walked back to the car, Anna and Chloe waiting for them as they got in side and drove off.

…

-Fin


End file.
